Honey, I Shrunk The B Rabbit
by InzanityFirez
Summary: A search through the Vessalius basement produces a curious necklace with a strange inscription.  The 'curse' of this necklace shrinks Oz and Alice to miniature size.  If they can't break the curse in time, they'll be stuck that way...permanently.
1. Antiquated Curse

**Yay, another multi-chap for Pandora Hearts! This'll be short…more like, an episodic adventure or something…I just wanted to roll with this idea. If it gets liked, I might add some villainy from the Nightray family or something…*just likes the idea of Oz and Alice trapped in a bottle or something* Or not. Either way. XD So please enjoy! :D XD~ **

"Why are we doing this again?" Alice grumbled as she picked up a rather dusty blanket and tossed it aside with a huff.

"Because it needs to be done, quit complaining, stupid rabbit." Gilbert said with a flicker of annoyance in his gaze as he organized a few stray books.

Oz surveyed their 'progress' thus far…they'd been in the basement for nearly two hours in an attempt to track down any clues that they might find about the past and about the Abyss. It was Uncle Oscar who had rather suddenly come up with the idea and they'd begun out enthusiastically enough…until they'd seen what a rat pack the basement was…it seemed more and more like the generations of Vessalius had just thrown in everything but the kitchen sink, but ah well…if they could just find _something_.

"Well what are we lookin' for anyway?" she grumbled again. "Some kinda book, or what?"

Gilbert seemed like he might snap at her but Oz answered first in a cheerful tone. "A book would be great, Alice. You focus on that, 'kay? Maybe we'll find something about Alice here, if Jack left anything behind."

Alice's eyes widened slightly and then she looked away. She hadn't really mentioned her memories lately, and Oz wasn't certain whether she had given up the search or was just sufficiently distracted. "Yeah, maybe." she finally said as she idly picked through some objects.

Sharon and Break had politely declined to assist although Break had been quite jovial about how good it was that they were. More like he wanted them to do all the work and then nose his way through the results…

Something glinted up on a shelf and it caught Oz's attention. A flash of a sparkling blue reflected in his eyes and he stepped over some piles to reach the shelf. Oz stood on tiptoe and snatched the object curiously, only to have a shower of dust and a few random objects rain down on him that had been disturbed when he'd pulled it.

"Oz!" Gilbert was by his side in an instant as he hauled the other up by his shoulders and patted him off for dust. "Are you alright?"

He huffed a bit of dust out of his mouth before he smiled up at Gilbert sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine…I was reaching for…this." he held it up and inspected it.

Attached to a chain of gold was a blue sapphire stone in the shape of a circle and gilded with intricately curved edges. He, Gilbert, and soon Alice stared at the jewel a moment before she snatched it from Oz's hands to examine it.

"Huh, it's got some kinda words on it, but I can't read them."

Gilbert plucked it from her hands to examine it and he squinted at the words before he shook his head and handed it back to Oz. "I can't make them out either…they seem to be in a different language. It must have belonged to a lady of this household, at some point or another."

Oz stared at the sparkling jewel for a moment before he pocketed it with a chuckle. "I'll ask Uncle Oscar about it later…"

Gilbert frowned slightly. The last time Oz had said those words to him, it had been about the pocket watch the day of the Coming of Age Ceremony…and then he hadn't seen his precious young master for ten years. "Maybe you should leave it be…"

"Don't be such a worry-wart, Gil, you said it yourself, it's just probably someone's old trinket." he smiled brightly up at his cautious servant.

Gilbert didn't seem pleased but he didn't argue it as he nodded his head. "Later then…"

Several hours more of searching produced some unusual items, including a certain box.

"Hey, Oz, look at this." Alice pointed out a little wooden box. Inside were some strange little packages, and little metal rings and balls as well as a little instruction booklet with people in some rather odd positions. "What are they supposed to be doing?" she queried as Oz came up beside her.

"Huh…I'm not sure…it looks like it'd hurt though, hey, Gil? Do you know-"

Gilbert, who had looked from over their shoulders, snatched the box from Alice's hand with a crimson flush on his cheeks he slammed it shut and slipped it into a pocket of his jacket to be disposed of later. "It's…nothing. Just a game."

"Ohh! Will you teach me us to play then, Gil?" Oz asked brightly as he tugged on Gilbert's sleeve.

Gilbert's face went from crimson to scarlet in an instant as he stammered. "O-Oz! N-No! I-that is…it's a game for adults." he regretted those words instantly, but there they were. Images of 'playing' those games with Oz flashed in his mind and he felt the strong urge to slam his head into a wall.

Oz frowned up at his servant suspiciously. "Gil…"

"Oh, look at the time…you must be hungry, right? I'll go make some dinner…right now." Gilbert raced out of the room before Oz could stop him and Oz huffed a bit. He was going to figure out what the box was about, if only because Gilbert seemed to want to hide it.

"That seaweed-head is hiding something…" Alice growled.

"Don't worry, Alice." he smiled slyly. "We'll figure it out."

By nightfall, they hadn't made progress in that area, but Oz was confident that he could find that box and, or bully Gilbert into telling him. Either way would work just fine. "Giiiil~ Hey, Gil, where are youuuuu?" he called through the hall in amusement. Gilbert had made himself scarce since dinner. That box must really be something special, and irked him a bit that Gilbert had some sort of 'adult' knowledge that he himself lacked. Little upstart.

Oz's hands bumped against himself as he walked and he felt the weight of the necklace in his pocket. "Oh yeah…" he murmured as he pulled it out to examine it. Beside him, Alice peered at it with faint curiosity as she gave a little sniff. "Smells funny. Kinda familiar too."

"And it feels warm…" Oz noted as he held the stone in one hand and brushed a thumb against it. They entered the drawing room and found no Gilbert, but he took the opportunity to move closer to the fire to attempt to read the words again. "…it's so faint…p…par…sel…vas..?" he pronounced the word slowly as he tried to sound it out and squint against the wavering firelight.

The stone suddenly felt red hot in Oz's hands and he dropped it in surprise as it began to glow.

"Oz! What-"

A brilliant flash of blue light enveloped the room and when it faded, the necklace lay on the ground, glinting in the firelight…

But Oz and Alice were gone.

**I was going to use latin for the words, but I couldn't find ones that translated the way that I wanted to it's just a fictional language that doesn't need a meaning. XD I really haven't figured much out with this story, I just envisioned the adventures of a shrunken Oz and Alice and the cuteness of Gil finding his lil' master. XDDD Eventually. And by the by, *le gasp*, what's in that box, Gil, you sly raven, you! XDD ;D~ (it's nothing important, I just thought that it was an amusing addition, is all XD) if you don't get it then don't worry. I don't want to corrupt any innocent little minds XDD**


	2. What is Learned

**Ah, Madness. Your review is a hug to my soul. I AM MADE HAPPY! XD Beautiful. ;-; Now I just hope that I can measure up to your standards. XD P.S. This was probably going to have no couple, since it'll be -somewhat- short. But because Gil went and got all hot and bothered, it might be Oz/Gil XD even though I still think that they're brothers XD~**

"_Ooh. Will you teach us to play then, Gil?" _

"Oz…you…" Gilbert's face was still bright red as he muttered to himself. What would Oz think if he knew what he'd been asking about? His young master still didn't know about…_those_ things…it made Gilbert feel dirty somehow. And then asking for the stupid rabbit to join them, that… Gilbert shuddered as another image of he and Oz at 'play' assailed his mind's eye. With a groan, he rubbed at his face and shook his head.

He was going to Hell, there was no two ways about it.

Still, he'd hidden the box to be disposed of properly later, at least. And somewhere that Oz wouldn't find it. So now he just needed to find Oz and ensure that his young master went off to bed, it was getting late, after all. He did wonder something though, as far as how long it would take for Oz to become enlightened…Gilbert had learned about such things the hard way, thanks to that damned Break.

"_Happy eighteenth birthday, Gilbert-kun! I've gotten you a very special present…here's a map, just go to this address and ask for a 'Madame Rochard', give her this letter, alright?" _

_Gilbert stared at Break with a mixture of wariness, confusion, and a bit of annoyance. He preferred to spend his birthdays alone…there was nothing to celebrate about the day that had been chosen by Oz to mark their meeting and Gilbert's birthday if Oz wasn't there to share it with him… "I don't think-" _

_Break's expression became shadowed as he and Emily peered forward. "Are you going to deny my gift, Gilbert-kun?" _

_Gilbert stiffened as a shudder went down his spine. "N-No. Of course not." Even now, Break still scared him. He'd never liked clowns anyway. With a resigned expression, he took the envelope and the map and headed off to where it might lead him, waved off by a smiling Break. _

_Before long, he'd made his way into town and followed the map to a brightly lit building called the 'Palace of Dreams'. "Huh…? What sort of place is this…?" Gilbert entered and immediately flushed as several rather attractive, rather scantily clad women began to giggle at him. _

"_My, but you're a handsome one! What brings you here, luv?" a saucy red-head smiled winningly up at him and he turned cherry-red as he handed her the letter and stammered. "F-For Madame Rochard." Gilbert kept his eyes trained on her face. Her face! _

"_Ohhh, I think I know who you are…just a minute, luv~" the woman winked and sauntered off and Gilbert stood stock still, paralyzed with fear and blushing horribly. _

_Several hours later, a stunned looking Gilbert, whose face had been almost the same shade of red the whole evening, left the building to the sound of giggles, affectionate-sighing goodbyes, and eager wishes for his return, with one thought on his mind. _

_Break. Was. Dead. _

_And…there was something to be said for melted chocolate and strawberries..._

Such was his initiation into manhood.

That memory didn't help his flush at all, nor did the sudden images of he and Oz utilizing that lovely combination of richness and sweetness.

"Going to Hell…going to Hell…going to Hell…" that was Gilbert's morose mantra for the evening, it seemed.

"Giiiil. Hey, Gil, where are youuuuu?"

Gilbert froze at the sound of his young master's voice. True, he had gone to search for the other, but now that he could hear that Oz was searching for him, and with _that_ tone of voice…no, he didn't dare show his face to the other right now. Oz would wring out answers from him that he couldn't give. And he would _not_ be the one to give Oz 'the talk', not in this lifetime. Not in any lifetime. Not. Ever.

With that thought in mind, Gilbert quickly turned the other way and headed off. He'd just see his young master in the morning, and hopefully have thought up a proper distraction and, or excuse by then….

**(So I was gonna have Oz/Alice's little starter POV in this…but Gil gave himself a much longer part than I'd thought, and then I'd have to write his out and theirs out and it just seems like it'd be good to have on it's own and next…aaaaand. I'm sleepy. XD But hopefully this Gilbert snippet was terribly amusing. So yesh! XD) **


	3. A World Undone

**Tonight was a waste of a night for writing, my computer is on the verge of death and I spent the night trying to fix it and back up my hard drive onto a crap external hard drive. And now I've spent two hours reviewing and finally choosing a new comp ;-; I'll try to keep quality. But I'm so distracted and bummmmmeeeedd. *sob* Thanks for the reviews, peeps, it quite makes my day. They're hugs for my soul XD and Pure…your excitement just…is way too nifty. XD Thanks, dearies~ And P.S….their clothes shrunk with them. It would just be too awkward if they didn't XD**

Sunlight streamed in through the windows of the drawing room and cast shadows over the fashionable furniture of the Rainsworth estate. The fire had since died down and the room was undisturbed and quiet. On the ground was another object that caught the gleam of the sunlight, a certain sapphire necklace. And not far off were two bodies…shrunk.

Emerald eyes cracked open slowly and squinted against the harsh sunlight. Oz gave a low groan. He felt as though he'd run into a wall, sore and with a headache. Still, he pushed his eyes back open and allowed himself a moment to stare up and try and make sense of his present position. Where was he? He vaguely remembered the night before, something about the basement…and ah, they had been cleaning…and_…that necklace…_ Oz sat up and rubbed his head with a wince as he let his gaze wander…and his emerald eyes widened.

Chairs that had the night before been adequately sized now loomed over him like mountains, the room itself seemed unfathomably vast, and even the fibers of the rug were not all that much smaller than he. "What…the..?" Oz's wide eyes found their way to the bright blue object that lay several feet away, the sapphire necklace.

"Nnn…Oz…"

Oz jumped lightly, startled as he turned and found Alice at his side. She too was the wrong size and he guessed that they couldn't be more than six inches tall. Which meant that this had to be a dream, didn't it? Perhaps he was still asleep? Oz gave a sharp pinch to his arm and winced when all it accomplished was a slip of pain. So then…could it be that…this wasn't a dream?

"Alice…Alice!" he shook her lightly. "Alice, wake up…we're…Alice!" he pulled her up a bit and tapped her cheek lightly, surprised when her arms slid around him and she leaned her cheek against his neck and tilted her head back as her lips very faintly brushed against his neck. Oz froze with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Alice…"

"Oz…I…love…" her face rubbed against the curve of his neck and he swallowed hard. "I love…meat." she said as she suddenly bit down on his neck and in surprise, he shoved her off quickly.

At that, Alice finally woke up and she mumbled something incoherent and blinked in confusion before she glared at Oz. "Whad'ja hit me for?" she demanded, as she assumed that that was what had happened. She'd been having a really great dream too, she'd just bitten down on such juicy meat…

"Alice, look around you." Oz didn't have time to stay embarrassed or explain, there was the pressing matter of the fact that he'd gone to sleep and woken up to the intimidating situation of having apparently shrunk that took precedent in his mind.

Alice frowned but cast her gaze around anyway…and promptly froze. "W..What?" she breathed. "Hey, Oz, everything looks…bigger."

"It's not though." Oz said quietly and she turned her gaze back onto Oz. "It's not bigger, Alice…_we're_ smaller."

Gilbert Nightray was nervous. And why? Because he hadn't seen his master all morning and that was unusual in and of itself. But furthermore, this time, his worry wasn't in regards to Oz having become endangered. This time, he was certain that this was part of a plot on Oz's part to force information about the 'game' out of him. If he had only acted more casually, or said that it was like smoking a cigarette. But no, he'd said that it was an _adult_ thing and hidden it, and that was practically the same thing as an issued challenge. Gilbert was certain that at any moment, Oz would jump out and tie him up or start harassing him until he confessed, typical Oz torment.

But he didn't. Minutes became hours and finally as the noon bells struck, true anxiety hit him. If Oz had had a plan, he would have revealed himself already, and furthermore…there weren't that many places that he could have gone. So then…

"Oz! Oz! Hey, Oz! Stupid rabbit!" Gilbert headed anxiously through the halls as he called for them, either of them would do, Oz or the stupid rabbit that would be bound to lead him to Oz.

"Gilbert-kun? Is there a problem?" Gilbert stopped mid-step and nearly lost his balance before he faced Break with a worried expression.

"It's Oz! I can't find him, or the stupid rabbit! I thought he was hiding because of the-never mind-but I can't find him…even if it were a plan, he wouldn't have stayed hidden this long!" Gilbert's anxiety bled into his voice, he'd always overreacted where Oz was concerned, particularly in regards to his safety, but it wasn't really an overreaction, was it? All those attempts on Oz…to kidnap the Duke's heir, or worse…

Break tilted his head at the 'never mind' bit but what he said was. "Plan…? Perhaps they've gone to play outside…or have you checked the drawing room, I seem to recall hearing them plotting something in there last night…" he mused calmly, seemingly unaffected by the present 'situation'.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly and he darted past Break. "Oz! Hey, Oz!" he burst into the drawing room. "Oz!" But he fell short as he found it empty and undisturbed. A grim expression settled over his features. Where could Oz have gone? He would know better than to stay away for so long, he wouldn't have just gone off without telling Gilbert…as much as Oz tortured him, he knew better than to do _that_. But surely nothing had happened at the Rainsworth manor right under their noses!

A shimmer of blue caught his attention and he blinked at the sight of a necklace on the ground. "That…" he muttered. The necklace that Oz had found, left abandoned in the drawing room? Perhaps it had slipped out of his pocket? Gilbert moved over to it and picked it up as he frowned down at it for a moment. "Oz…"

His gloved hand curled around the necklace and his grip tightened. "Oz!" he turned to dart out of the room, this time to check outside, "Oz! Stupid rabbit! Hey!"

"_Oz! Hey, Oz!" _

Oz and Alice looked up at the sound of a booming voice and both wore similar stunned expressions as a giant Gilbert entered the room.

"_Oz!"_

"Gil! Here! Gil!" Oz waved his arms at the other. He doubted that it would do much good, but he had to try, right? For a moment, he thought that Gilbert had seen but instead he came to pick up the necklace. "Useless." he muttered as he saw the other examine the necklace…wait, the night before…hadn't it been after he examined it and spoke that word…wasn't that when he'd-

"The necklace, Alice! The necklace shrunk us!"

"Huh?"

"Remember…after I read that word…then after that, we woke up like this…"

"Then this…is your fault!" Alice glared.

"Well…yeah…but it wasn't on purpose." Oz hedged.

"You…are the worst excuse of a manservant!" she hissed.

Oz put a hand to the back of his head. "Ah…sorry.." he smiled at her sheepishly and Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, what do we do now? Clearly your servant is just as useless as you are." she grumbled.

Oz's expression became serious and stopped to consider it a moment. "We have to focus on getting someone to find us. We can't fix this by ourselves…we need Gil…I don't really think it would be best if Break found us first…" and by Alice's sudden, slightly panicked expression, he imagined that she agreed. Little Sharon wouldn't be a bad possibility, but he'd rather just find Gilbert, and he assumed that Gilbert would be easier to find.

"Relying on that stupid seaweed-head, how annoying.." Alice muttered.

Oz gave her a small smile but his mind was running through ideas. It would take them ages to get around the huge manor, and then they'd have to get Gilbert's attention… "B-rabbit…" he said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"If you transform, Gil'll feel the power release and in that form, you'd be able to get his attention."

Alice considered that for a moment before she nodded approvingly. "Yeah…that'd…work. And then we'll use that dumb necklace to change back."

Oz stilled and then kept his smile up even though internally, his mental wheels were turning again. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened the first time, he suspected that that word had activated something in the necklace but he knew nothing of it or what he had truly done. So…would he…be able to undo it? "Yup! Alright then, Alice…now we just have to find Gil." Oz smiled brightly at her.

Alice took one look at her 'manservant' and scowled.

**So…I had to order a new computer. So it'll be here next week, hopefully, in the meanwhile my computer is now very inconsistent and has the 'blue screen of death', which is a term coined for a critical crash error in Microsoft computers. :/ And I learned that it kills your computer to use it on your bed because it overheats, which makes sense now, wish I'd known that ages ago XD So if I'm slow in posting, then sorry. I'll try not to be, we have a home computer but I don't like to be around my parents on the comp, they're weird about that stuff. XD Hope this chap was alright, I had to rush the rest of it this morning since I have to be to work in fifteen minutessss. I adore you people, just so you know XD *showers you all with hugs and cookies* P.S. Had ya going with Alice and her love, didn't I? ;D XDD**


	4. Beneath Closed Doors

**I don't have anything much to say, except perhaps, thank you for your reviews which are hugs for my soul…and I GOT CALLED FOR JURY DUTY WHICH IS BULL CAUSE I DIDN'T EVEN REGISTER TO VOTE. *fumes* XD **

Two hours later, and things were not boding well.

They'd crossed over the carpet to the door and finally out, but the manor was huge and Gilbert nor Break (and that was probably a good thing) were anywhere to be found.

"This is…getting on my nerves…" Alice growled as she stomped along beside Oz. "I don't see why we can't just start a fire or somethin'. No use in going in circles." All of this, because of that damned necklace. Just what sort of object was it anyway that it could have transformed them like this? "Hey Oz, you think that necklace is cursed?"

Oz tilted his head. "Cursed…? Well…maybe." he didn't sound convinced but he wasn't going to knock her idea aside. She was irritated enough as it was, and at present, there wasn't much that sounded too far-fetched given their current height predicament. "Once we've found Gil, we'll find a way to reverse this with the necklace…there must be a way…"

And if there wasn't, well…he didn't want to think about that possibility.

…

"Break!" Gilbert had since returned indoors and he sought out the albino-man urgently. When he found him, he all but slid to a halt. "They aren't outside, I've looked…neither of them has responded to me…and I've looked every where inside…and this-" he held up the blue necklace "-was left in the drawing room. Oz had it last, it was left there."

Break had had a pleasant enough morning. The sun was shining (not that he was fond of the sun), there was plenty of work to be done (not that he liked or bothered doing it), and Sharon was gone (which made rather…bored) why was it a pleasant morning, again?

And top it off with a certain raven-haired man…

"If someone had attacked them, you would have felt B-rabbit's seal release, correct? And there's no way that the pair were simply…caught so off guard at the same time. And under our noses no less…Oz-kun is probably just playing a game with you…or he's run off thoughtlessly with Alice…perhaps they plan to elope?" Break said, and he tapped his chin as if to consider it.

Gilbert's horrified look spoke volumes of what he thought of _that _idea. "Y…You don't really mean that, do you? Oz wouldn't-she-no together-they…" he couldn't form the right words and Break simply smirked.

"Relax, Gilbert-kun, I'm sure they won't be waiting to be married to run off together…" Break drawled.

"Don't say that! She…she's just a Chain! Nothing more!"

"Is that so?" Break mused as he moved past Gilbert to saunter off, but not before he asked. "Then why haven't you killed her yet?" a quick flash of a near-blind red eye and a faintly mocking smile were the last of Break at the moment as he headed off.

Gilbert froze at those words as he thought back to that day in Sablier…if he had just, if he had only…

"_but you didn't, did you? That's just the Gil I know…" _

Gilbert felt a tightening in his heart at that little snippet of memory. "Oz…"

….

"That's it! I'll burn this whole place down! I'll cut that clowny bastard's leg in half! I'm tired of going around in circles!" Alice pulled up her sleeves a bit and started to storm off when Oz caught her by the arm.

"Alice! Stay with me, alright? We can't get separated like this…and please calm down…we can't do any of those things and you know it." he chided lightly.

Alice huffed. "Don't see why not…it's not like this is gettin' us anywhere." she grumbled with her arms crossed.

Alice had a point, but what could they do? Setting fire to something was more likely to result in the manor being burnt, and hurting Gilbert or Break was unacceptable as well.

"Well? You got any ideas or-"

Footsteps pounded behind them and they turned hopefully, only to look up in horror at a maid who didn't seem to be paying attention as she swept up the contents of the hallway into a dust bin…including Oz and Alice.

"Nnn…Alice!"

"Over here!" the black rabbit squirmed her way over to Oz and grabbed his wrist to keep them together an they were jostled around inside the dustbin. The maid was humming to herself and it wasn'tt like she'd haven noticed them anyway, not even when she went outside to shake the 'dust' out of the bin did she notice the pair that were tossed onto the ground (not high up, thankfully).

Oz groaned lightly as he stumbled to his feet before he looked to Alice. "Are you alright?"

Alice nodded as she rubbed her head. "Yeah, but…that stupid maid! We're outside now! This is even worse…how're we going to get anything done out here?"

"Well...we'll think of something..." Oz offered and Alice scowled.

"That's a terrible answer, you lousy manservant! We-"

There was a hiss beside Alice as a fox little older than a kit bared it's fangs and snarled at Alice, who stiffened. Foxes ate rabbits, after all. "Oz…"

The fox let out another snarl and snapped it's fangs as it surged forward, headed right for Alice.

**(So I fell asleep writing this and woke up early to finish…so if there are any errors, it's because I have one eye open and am trying not to fall asleep XDDD *working 7am to 3pm today* Wheee. I SHALL SEE YOU LATERS MY DEARS! XD~ )**


End file.
